


Determined to Sweat

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [9]
Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In addition to being highly intelligent, Mike was also stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined to Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

Mike Ross didn't want to be at home in his crappy apartment and for once it wasn't because he loved his job. The always unpredictable air conditioning at his place had broken again and right in the middle of a record-breaking heat wave. Mike had the windows open, but it was one of those oppressively hot nights. All opening the windows had accomplished was to bring more muggy air into the already stifling small space.

A cool shower sounded wonderful, but Mike apparently wasn't the only one who thought that way. There was virtually no water pressure and what liquid that did come out of the showerhead was lukewarm at best. Mike turned it off without actually even stepping in.

Just as Mike was considering going back to Pearson Hardman to cool off, there was a knock on his door. It wasn't just any knock; it had the authoritative sound to it which meant that it could only have come from one person.

Safe to roll his eyes since it couldn't be seen, Mike walked to the door and opened it. "Well, a good evening to you too, Harvey."

Harvey strode into the room as though he owned it. "Shit, kid, it's like a sauna in here."

"Make yourself at home." Mike was too tired from the heat to try anything more witty than sarcasm. He shut the door and turned around.

"Come on, pack a bag. You're coming with me." Harvey crossed his arms and tapped his expensive Italian leather shoes against the floor. 

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." Harvey managed to look cool and pristine in his exquisitely tailored suit. He didn't look like a man who took no for answer; something Mike knew from experience was a fact.

Mike was a smart man; he knew that going with Harvey to a lush – and air conditioned – condo was infinitely better than staying in the oven he currently occupied. In addition to being highly intelligent, though, Mike was also stubborn. "Don't think so, Harvey."

Harvey's eyes narrowed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Mike glared at the older man. "I may have to do everything you say at the office, but this is my place. I'm not leaving just because you tell me to."

When it came to work, Harvey was the boss and, although Mike might chafe at that at times, he didn't truly contest it. In their personal relationship, though, they were on even ground. At least, Mike thought so. If the frown on Harvey's face was any clue, however, Harvey was having a harder time accepting that fact.

"Fine, don't pack a bag." Harvey scoffed. He reached out and grabbed Mike by the arm. "I think you left some stuff at my place last time anyway."

Mike was not in the mood to be manhandled and jerked himself out of Harvey's grasp. "You have got to be kidding me. Who died and made you God?"

Harvey's frown turned into a smug smile. "You did. Last week, remember?"

Given that Mike had an eidetic memory, Harvey damn well knew that he remembered. Mike hoped his flush would be attributed to the heat; the sex last week had been intense enough that even without a super memory, Mike was sure that he'd never forget. Harvey'd had him moaning `oh, God' for an hour straight. The pleasure was kind of seared onto his memory banks forever.

But damn if he'd let Harvey know that.

"I'm staying right here." Mike turned his back on Harvey and, with a nonchalance he didn't really feel, headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. He made it into the other room, but as he reached to the upper cabinet to take down a glass, Mike felt a heavy weight pressing on him from behind.

"So you're willing to melt to make a point?" Harvey's voice was hoarse and his breath hot as he whispered into Mike's ear. "If you're determined to sweat, I can arrange that too."

Large hands came down to cup Mike's crotch and he groaned as the touch sent sparks through his body. Mike reciprocated by thrusting his ass back at Harvey, grinning when he felt the large erection that his lover was sporting. It looked like Mike's defiance wasn't putting Harvey off at all. If anything, it was turning him on.

Mike didn't have to wait long for Harvey's response. Those large hands left his crotch and moved to his hips, where they managed to spin Mike around so that he was facing his lover. As Mike opened his mouth to make a cheeky retort, Harvey descended on him, claiming his mouth decisively.

Harvey approached kissing like he did legal cases; ruthlessly and with great focus. Mike had been the center of the older man's oral focus for a couple of months, but still found that he could lose himself in Harvey's talented mouth. The stupor-inducing heat didn't help things and, before Mike had realized that Harvey was maneuvering him out of the kitchen, his knees hit the mattress and he fell onto the bed. Even more surprising was that both he and Harvey were bare-chested and Mike hadn't a clue of when his shirt had come off.

"Damn, it really is hot in here." Harvey was overly solicitous as he reached for Mike again. "You've got to be uncomfortable like that."

Mike could do nothing but lay there as Harvey unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered the zipper. He shivered as Harvey's fingers grabbed the waistband, but lifted his ass obediently when Harvey started tugging his pants down. Harvey had talent for more than just the law, he managed to strip Mike of both pants and jeans in one fell swoop. Within moments, Mike was naked on the bed.

"That's better." Harvey both sounded and looked very satisfied with himself, making Mike lick his lips. 

"My turn," Mike made to sit up, but Harvey shook his head.

"No need." Harvey quickly relieved himself of the rest of his clothes, tossing them onto the nearby dresser. Mike grinned happily. For once Harvey didn't fuss about his clothes. They'd be wrinkled when Harvey went to get dressed again and the thought of that made Mike very happy. 

When Harvey was naked, he got on the bed and easily fit his body over Mike's. It was hot, sweltering even, to lay so closely intertwined, but neither man minded. Their kisses distracted them from any temperature-related discomfort. Soon kisses lead to more intimate caresses and grappling. At that point the sweat became welcome, as it allowed their bodies to slide against one another in very interesting ways.

"Please tell me that you have something," Harvey had ended up under Mike, who was perched on top of him like a cowboy on a bronco. 

"Yeah." Mike was too needy to formulate a wittier comeback. Instead he bent down and opened the drawer of the bedside table. There he kept a box of lubricated condoms. "Come on, let's get you saddled up."

Never breaking eye contact with Harvey, Mike tore open the condom packet and took out the contents. He grasped Harvey's erection with one trembling hand and, with the other, started to roll the protective sheath over his lover's cock. Harvey closed his eyes briefly as the gel-coated rubber touched his erection, but he didn't say anything. 

Mike admired his lover's control and fully intended to reward it. As he lifted his hips to straddle Harvey's cock, though, Harvey's hands on his hips stopped him. 

"Gotta get you prepared too," Harvey's voice was a bit rough, but readily understood.

"Harvey. . . ." Mike whined. "Want you now."

"Come on, puppy," Harvey knew that Mike didn't like that nickname, but also that hearing it would tell Mike that Harvey expected to be obeyed. "Won't let you hurt yourself." He wrapped one of his large hands around Mike's cock and gave it a tug. "Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

Mike made a whimpering noise, but moved to obey. He held a hand out to Harvey, who obligingly took several of Mike's fingers into his mouth. When they were good and wet, Mike set about the task of stretching himself.

"Love to watch you do that," Harvey goaded Mike on. "Make sure you get yourself good and wet. I feel like making you ride tonight."

"Enough." Mike had made quick work of getting his body ready for Harvey. "Now."

Harvey agreed as he put his hands on Mike's hips. "Now."

Mike lifted himself up again, this time Harvey helping with his positioning. Once he felt the large head of Harvey's cock at his hole, he lowered himself down slowly, relishing the feeling of being impaled in his most intimate of places. 

"Oh, God." It was Harvey's turn to swear as Mike became fully seated on his groin. "Son of a bitch."

His rectum twitched at the sensation of an invader in his ass, causing both men to moan. Try as he might, Mike didn't have as much control as Harvey. He wanted to tease the older man and not move until Harvey begged him. That lasted maybe twenty seconds. The need for friction got to Mike at that point and he raised himself up a little, almost immediately reversing position again.

"That's it, kid." Harvey moved a little, causing the cock inside of Mike to twitch again. After Harvey got his feet braced flat against the mattress, he lightly slapped Mike's hip. "You wanted to sweat? Well, let's see it."

Mike was not one to refuse a challenge. He raised and lowered himself on Harvey's cock, loving the feel of controlling how fast the thrusts were. In the overheated air of his bedroom, he did start sweating, rivulets of moisture trickled down his chest. As Mike increased his speed, he noticed that Harvey's hands seemed to have a hard time gripping his hips, further evidence that his body was getting slippery.

"Come on, Mike." Harvey encouraged him. "Ride me."

The words helped Mike work a little harder. He put his hands on Harvey's chest, using them to balance as he danced ever faster on Harvey's cock. It felt marvelous, but his movements were getting a little frantic as time went on and he couldn't find his climax. "Harvey, please -. . . ."

Harvey didn't need Mike to elaborate. One hand left Mike's hips and grabbed his erection. He jerked on it in time to how Mike was undulating on top of him. "Come for me, baby. You can do it."

Hearing Harvey's lust-roughened voice, along with the touch of his lover's hand, put Mike over the edge. He keened aloud as he felt himself come, the stream of his ejaculation hitting both him and Harvey in the chest.

Mike wasn't given much time to recover, however. Just as his cock spurted its last, Mike felt himself being moved. While he was still recovering from his orgasm, Mike found himself on his back again on the bed. He was still processing his change in position when Harvey grabbed him behind the knees. Using a strength that was too often hidden under his tailored suits, Harvey pushed Mike's legs way back and over his shoulders. Harvey was soon in between Mike's spread legs and his cock unerringly found Mike's hole again and thrust back in.

"You are so damn hot," Harvey grunted out in between thrusts. "Love seeing you work yourself on top of me, love having you underneath me."

It was hard to move due to the pounding Harvey was giving him, but Mike managed to caress Harvey's arms as they were braced against the bed. "Come on, Harv. Give it to me." He'd be sore tomorrow, but it would be totally worth it.

When Mike saw Harvey start to grimace, he deliberately clenched his ass muscles and the sensation caused Harvey to cry out wordlessly. The next few thrusts were even harder, not to mention deeper, then he stilled utterly. Harvey was normally so proud of how he schooled his expressions, but he lost that facial control during sex. Mike loved to watch how the bliss of release transformed Harvey. Harvey knew he was a handsome man, but if he could ever see himself at climax, he'd know that he was beautiful.

With a long groan, Harvey collapsed on top of Mike. Both men were sweaty and breathing hard, but the heat didn't cause them to separate. Harvey mouthed Mike's neck, murmuring sweet words into his neck while Mike played with the wet hair at the base of Harvey's neck.

It was only when the sweat finally began to cool that Harvey lifted his head and looked Mike in the face. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go to my place now that you've made your point."

Mike smiled. "And that point is?"

Both men sighed as they felt Harvey's spent cock slip from Mike's body.

"That sometimes a little sweat is a good thing." Harvey kissed Mike tenderly before he answered. 

Mike pretended to think about it for a moment. "Shower first?" It would be a warm shower, but that didn't seem as unappealing as it had before Harvey arrived.

"Definitely." Harvey got to his feet, then took Mike's hand and pulled him up. He drew the younger man closer and kissed him more deeply. "You really are something else."

"You are too." Mike smiled at his lover. "You might have deified yourself again tonight."

Harvey snorted with laughter. He let Mike go, but slapped him on the ass as he headed for the bathroom. "Get the shower started, I'll be right there." He looked at his clothing in dismay. "I may have permanently wrinkled these."

In another man, the complaint might have been comical, but Harvey was serious about his clothes. Knowing that, Mike felt a little insecure. "But it was worth it?"

Dropping the expensive suit to the floor without any evidence of a second thought, Harvey crossed the room and kissed Mike again. "Damn straight it was." 

Mike smiled. "Good." He shooed Harvey back towards his clothes. "Now quit farting around. We need to get a shower and get out of here."

Harvey raised one eyebrow. "Suddenly in a hurry, are we?"

"Hell, yes." Mike managed to keep a straight face as he replied. 

"It's damn hot in here."

~the end~


End file.
